The Juggernaut
by Auros Sopherai
Summary: Entry for Albur's Past Experiences Challenge for November. The story of Revan, Arren Kae, Yusanis, and their experience during the Mandalorian Wars.


**The Juggernaut**

A/N: Big thanks to Albur for the beta. Thanks to Alice the Raven and her great stories to whom I owe the inspiration to write about this time period. This is a long one and it can be seen as a prequel to my longer fic _After the Darkness_. Enjoy!

Auros

* * *

Revan's gloved hand lingered for a moment on the unlocked door. Inside was the apartment of Revan's former Master, the exiled Jedi Arren Kae. He had come uninvited and expected that he would also be unwelcome. Nevertheless, the security lock had not posed him much trouble, and—glancing down at the thin black box in his other hand—he felt the intrusion was justified. 

He slipped inside a hallway, not setting off the alarm—_thank the Force_. It was a well appointed apartment, no doubt paid for by the wealthy Echani General Yusanis. _He's responsible for this mess,_ Revan rationalized._ He brought this shame upon her._

Revan entered a living area that looked into the kitchen, where he saw Arren crouching slightly.

Had she not noticed him? He took a step in her direction.

"Hello Revan," she said impassively.

"Hello Arren," Revan responded, awkwardly.

She turned around to face him, a baby resting silently in her arms. "She just fell asleep," Kae cautioned, her eyes on the baby. "Whatever you have to say, keep it quiet."

Revan nodded, stunned silent for a moment. "What's her name?" he whispered.

Arren Kae made the slightest of smiles as she switched her gaze from her child, to Revan, and back to the baby. "Brianna. Her name's Brianna," she whispered, stroking the babe's forehead and wispy white hair.

Memories that had been squished in the back of Revan's mind in the midst of the chaos that preceded the Republic's declaration of war and the Council's decision not to participate in the conflict now came rushing forward. Memories from just over a year ago, when his former Master had been discovered by the Council to be with child.

Even among the Jedi, gossip traveled quickly, and by the end of that day Revan had chewed away all of his fingernails in nervous contemplation. In the misinformation, confusion, and rabid speculation that tend to surround rumors, Revan had worried that _he_ might be the father of the child.

It had been six months since she had ceased to be his Master, and since their relationship had ended. The force of attraction had brought them together, and for a while it had seemed like their intimate knowledge of one another would be enough to bind them, even as they displayed only platonic love in public.

It had been her abrupt decision to end it...The reason for that still eluded him.

Revan had packed what few material belongings he had that night, so that if he was truly the father, he would be ready to make a hasty departure. Perhaps, they could have even forged a life together. _In another life, perhaps,_ Revan reminisced.

But it was not to be, and just a few days later, the name of an Echani General, Yusanis, could be heard in all the Temple's back corridors.

This was the first time he'd seen her since...

"She's beautiful," he remarked, marveling at how much the child looked like her mother.

Brianna stirred a little. "Hush, hush," Arren cooed lovingly, as she caressed the little baby's porcelain face. "What did you come to talk about Revan?" she whispered kindly, once Brianna was again assuredly asleep.

For some reason he felt incredibly nervous around her, as though this were an incredibly awkward first date. Perhaps, he had overestimated his own maturity. He clenched his fists, turning the olive-brown skin of his knuckles white. "First, I came here to apologize for," he paused, looking for the right word, "abandoning you, when you were...exiled."

"You did nothing wrong, Revan," she said. "It's really _I_ who should apologize to you. After all, I was the one who terminated our fellowship without explanation." She waited to see if he would ask, but when he didn't she proceeded. "You have the potential to become a great Jedi, maybe a Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and I had no right to jeopardize that. I also knew that my affection could not be shared, and though I have and will always love you, Yusanis took my heart. But I did a terrible thing with my love for him and I destroyed a marriage. Yet, for all my regrets I have Brianna, and in her I have all I'll ever need."

Revan contemplated the depth of her words, wondering if perhaps the purpose of his visit had been preemptively rejected. "Do you still see him?"

"Yusanis? Yes, from time to time," she said, sorrowfully.

He felt jealous, and yet as he looked at her face—unwashed white hair, bloodshot pale blue eyes, and oily fair skin—and the baby she held in her hands, he could not help but to feel _superior _to her. _How she has softened._

"Do you still love him?" Revan asked, sensing confusion in her.

"I do love him," she sighed. "But it's difficult. He is above all an Echani, and their sense of Honor controls his actions. Divorce and betrayal are scandalous in Echani culture. Though he is still a general he has lost much of his Honor; Honor that could only be regained from the glory of battle... Revan, tell me why you've really come here."

"I also came here to give you this," Revan said, offering her the rectangular box he'd brought with him. "You can keep it only if you will use it."

She gave him a sly look, and took the box. "My lightsaber!" she said, revealing the contents. "How did you get this?"

"Atris left the door open to her office," Revan said. "I did some looking around, and found a stash of them. I think she's starting a collection!" he said on a light note.

Arren laid the sleeping Brianna in a cradle, and moved into the kitchen. "Revan! This is completely irresponsible," she said, shaking the un-ignited blade to shame him. "I most certainly do not appreciate the gesture. And what's this nonsense about 'keeping it only if I will use it'?"

"I can take it back and Atris will never know it was missing," Revan said resolutely. "But... I am assembling Jedi who will fight along-side the Republic."

"What are you talking about? Fight who?" she asked, clearly perplexed.

Revan wondered how she could be oblivious to the fact that a Galactic War had broken out.

Arren moved to answer his question. "I haven't been out of my apartment for three days now. She takes all my time; I haven't had a chance to watch the news."

_It's always best when the arguments make themselves, _Revan thought. "Watch the news. Call me when you've made your decision," Revan said dryly. He left moments later, and Arren turned on the HoloNetNews. Arren watched as images of Mandalorian Basilisks rained down on Cathar, as fire poured from the sky onto a different sylvan world, and as Republic troops were slaughtered in space and on the ground.

It was intolerable. She knew now what Revan had been talking about, indeed her recent uneasiness, tempered only by her infant, seemed linked to this. But surely, Revan was speaking as an ambassador to the Jedi Order, calling up all able-bodies to fight the Mandalorian threat. Then she listened as the anchor cut in , "_And the Jedi Council today, reaffirmed it's position of non-intervention in this conflict, calling on the Republic to exercise patience as they evaluated the threat posed by the Mandalorians. Senator's have criticized the Council's failure to act decisively in this time of crisis. Stay tuned for full War coverage here at—"_

A war was being waged in Arren Kae's head, but she already knew which side would prevail.

* * *

Arren Kae told herself that this would be best for Brianna. Yusanis could regain his Honor in the conflict, and she could prove herself to his all-important peers; finally Brianna would have a family. The horror of war aside, this would be best for all of them. So Arren told herself. 

Her eyes filled with tears as a nanny held Brianna, waving her little hand. She wiped the tears from her red eyes, and put on a smile. "Goodbye, sweetie," she said, taking the child into her arms. "Mommy's just going away for a little while. I love you, and I'll be with you..."

A few moments passed, as she poured as much love onto her baby as she could muster. She gazed into her cerulean eyes, before handing Brianna back to the nanny.

"Thank you," she whimpered. "Yusanis will ensure your payment. Give her all the love I would."

"I will do my best Mistress."

"I'll be back soon," she said. "Then we can be a family."

Arren turned her back and left her apartment. She boarded an elevator, and wept all the way to the lobby. There she was met by a one of Revan's trusted inner circle, a Jedi Knight named Valin Narbon. Together they left for a rally being held outside the Jedi Temple.

They exchanged only a few pleasantries, but around Valin she sensed a fate similar to her own exile. When they arrived, Arren was shocked by the size of the massive crowd surrounding a large platform where Malak was speaking lividly.

They split up and she worked her way to the front of the crowd, which consisted mostly of non-Jedi spectators. She found Revan, watching among everyone else.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" Arren asked Revan, pointing to the stage.

"No, no," Revan said, diffidently, "That's Malak's arena. He's an excellent orator, but I work best behind the scenes. Besides, it serves better for me not to be seen at these events. It has a certain mystifying effect."

Arren smiled, this was the Revan she knew: headstrong and cocky, but witty and charming just the same. "What exactly does _he_," she meant Malak, "bring to this?"

"He's been able to sway nearly a third of Padawans and dozens of new Knights to our cause," Revan said, idealistically. "I tend to focus on the grand strategy, you know, recruiting the more elusive Masters and Knights, like you Arren."

"I see," she said, somewhat eagerly. "And when exactly will we join this campaign. The sooner we can end it the better."

"Today's rally will be the last one," Revan answered. "And tomorrow, I will present a proposition to the Jedi Council, to take the Order to war."

"But surely they'll reject it!"

"Correct," Revan said, a furtive smile crossing his lips. "It's a symbolic move. It will leave no doubt in the minds of these Jedi that the Council is ineffectual; it will give us just cause to split. The Supreme Chancellor has already offered me complete control over one-third of the Fleet."

"Force!" she said, amazed at the level of planning and back-room maneuvering he'd undertaken. "It seems like you've got it all planned out. I daresay, I'm quite eager to teach those Mandalorians a lesson."

"That's the spirit!" he said, as Malak's speech reached it's climax and the crowd around them surged.

Reason told her that Revan was doing a great thing. He seemed to have accepted that she loved Yusanis and not her, and now he had given her the chance to live happily ever after.

* * *

Revan watched from a darkened corridor as the representatives to the war council on Coruscant shuffled in and took their seats. At the center of the room was a large circular table with seats for ten, and behind each of those ten seats, room for each representative's entourage. 

The alliance between the militaries of the Republic, the sovereign systems within it, and the unassociated worlds at war with the Mandalorians was shaky from the start. All of them had proven to be mediocre, at best, in combat with the Mandalorians. Worse still, they constantly feuded and argued about everything. Revan intended to change all of that.

The Echani delegation had arrived, with Yusanis at it's head, as had most of the other representatives. In the Echani culture, 'General' was more of an honorific title awarded to those nobles and politicians who had proven their prowess in dueling, than a military position at the head of an army. Yusanis was one such General. But his electric personality had propelled him to the elected position of Commander in Chief of the Echani Army.

_I don't know what she sees in him. _He was a tall man, with pristinely placed white hair and an icy glare in his pale eyes.

Arren Kae was among those in the room. She walked nonchalantly passed Yusanis, allowing her cloak to brush his side. _I can't believe her! Does she think this goes unnoticed?! _Revan stepped out from the shadows, infuriated.

"Welcome, representatives of our Alliance," he said, masking his anger. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself; my name is Revan Naxala, though I doubt that comes as a surprise to any of you...Today, we will formulate a strategy to win this war, and we will remember that the Mandalorians are our enemies, not each other."

Several delegates looked confused, and leaned over to translators to grasp Revan's message, but he had a trick up his sleeve. He reiterated all of his instructions in six different alien languages. Those six delegations were amazed at his fluidity and mastery of the intricacies of their languages, and were instantly enamored with the young Jedi.

Revan took his seat, and the discussion began in earnest. A hand tapped Revan's shoulder, he looked back to see Malak, who leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "To your right is the Supreme Commander of Republic Forces. I checked him out. Hero from the Exar Kun Wars. Senile and stupid. He's been responsible for most of the Republic's losses so far."

Revan nodded his head and listened as the elderly Commander began to speak. "We need to hit the Mandalorians where it hurts," he said forcefully. "Mass our forces and go for the heart of their Empire. We'll take their capital and make them fold."

"With all due respect, Supreme Commander, I don't think that strategy would work," Revan said, boldly. "The Mandalorians will not be defeated if we destroy their homeworlds. Their morale will not be shaken; if anything it will be s_trengthened! _The Mandalorians have shown us that civilian casualties will not deter them. They do not fear death. We must have a new strategy; we must allow the Mandalorians into the Republic."

"What are you talking about?" the Commander asked. He was clearly flustered.

"I mean that we should allow the Mandalorians to think we are weak. Let them conquer a few more worlds, as we put up only a little resistance. _Let the Mandalorians overextend themselves._.."

Yusanis nodded, seeing the direction Revan's talk was going. "You do not engage a Krayt Dragon in his cave," Revan continued. "To do so would mean certain death; instead you lure him out, and when he is vulnerable, you slay him. We shall lure the Mandalorians into an ambush and then we shall crush them."

The war council voted to adopt Revan's strategy. He could hardly keep himself from smiling as his strategy was universally hailed as genius. The details could be worked out later, but the trap was set for the Mandalorians...

* * *

Arren stood at the bridge of a star-destroyer racing through in hyperspace. Yusanis stood beside her. Even with the imminent battle with the Mandalorians looming, Arren couldn't help but feel at peace with her true love. 

"It will all be over soon," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm not afraid."

They walked away from the deck, to a secluded room.

"I'm glad you're not afraid," Yusanis said, kissing her neck as he cupped her face in his hands. "How can you love me?"

"How couldn't I love you?" she asked pulling away from his kiss.

"I got you exiled from the Order, and still our love cannot be public," he said, heavily. "I've burdened you with a child that I've only had glimpses of."

"You gave me a gift, Yusanis. Brianna is a blessing. And as for our love not being public: well, I know that will change."

"I'll never leave your side again, once this war is over," he declared.

"Yes... Wait, we're coming out of hyperspace," she said, rushing to the command deck.

Sure enough, the Echani and Republic forces were dropping out of hyperspace right onto a fleet of Mandalorian ships launching basilisk in a ground invasion of a nearby planet. They had neglected to bring with them a large accompaniment of escort fighters, leaving them completely vulnerable.

"Admiral, take us within firing range, and rip those ships to shreds," Arren Kae commanded. "General Yusanis, take your ground forces to the surface and dispatch those Mandalorians. I want this done quickly and right, Revan is counting on us. Let's end this war quickly!"

* * *

But the juggernaut of war ground on. Billions continued to die, even as Revan's brilliant strategy proved too much for the Mandalorians to overcome. Numerous Jedi fell in battle. As the War drew into its third year and the Mandalorians began to falter, Revan called a Council of War aboard his flagship the _Liberator_. 

Malak had arrived early. "Congratulations, Supreme Commander," he said, stepping off his shuttle.

"Thank you, old friend," he greeted his ally, shaking his hand firmly.

"And a brilliant move it was, gaining the position," he said, leaning close to Revan's head.

Revan had taken to wearing head-to-toe black robes lately, so the sound came somewhat muffled. "I don't know what you mean," Revan lied, furtively.

"Don't play with me, Revan," Malak responded once they had left the hangar. "You knew quite well that the previous Supreme Commander's convoy would be traveling through a Mandalorian stronghold, but you did nothing to warn him. It gives you full deniability, since the intelligence was not known to all but a very few. But I know Revan."

"And what do you think of that, Malak?" Revan asked, seeking to know if his closest friend would follow him.

"I already told you Revan, it was a brilliant move," Malak answered, jovially. "We're much better off with you as Supreme Commander than that bumbling old fool."

"You have always been loyal to me, Malak, and I regret that I questioned you. But there are some elements within our alliance whose allegiances are _dubious_."

Malak nodded, and they continued on to a large conference room, at the center of the massive capital ship to wait for the rest of the delegates.

Valin Narbon was one of the first to arrive. He was followed by several Admirals of the Republic including Saul Karath, shortly thereafter Arren Kae and Yusanis along with several Jedi arrived. When the last of them had assembled, Revan shut the large metal double-doors to the room.

The Council launched into long briefings about the successes and failures of the various campaigns. When that had finished they discussed the finer points of Revan's strategy.

"I would like to commend Revan for his brilliant strategy, which has thus far driven the Mandalorians back into their home-space," Saul Karath fawned.

"Thank you Admiral," Revan accepted.

"I for one think that there have been serious flaws in the strategy," Arren interrupted. "We've used tactics that have cost the lives of countless civilians. At times we've shown a disregard for sentient life rivaled only by the Mandalorians."

"How dare you!" Malak shouted, incensed. Most of the other representatives seemed to agree with Malak but a few, including General Narbon sympathized with her position.

"No, Malak," he said calmly, belying his inner anger. "Everyone here has a right to speak their mind. Although, I disagree with you, Master Kae. Civilian deaths are certainly regrettable, but we must do what is necessary to end this war post-haste. And that is why I have the pleasure to announce to you that the final battle in this war is near."

"How do you mean that?" Yusanis asked skeptically.

"A skilled technician of Master Narbon is now leading a team of developers in the construction of a super-weapon, a 'Mass Shadow Generator', which will destroy the Mandalorian threat once and for all."

Valin stared glassy-eyed at a point across the room, fear dominating his thoughts. Elsewhere in the room, whispers broke out.

"What will it do?" Arren asked.

"We do not fully know it's capabilities," Revan said. "But rest assured, it will do it's job...I have ordered the development team of this super-weapon to the planet Malachor V. It is a planet feared by the Mandalorians, and we will use that fear against them. By moving production to Malachor, we will draw out the Mandalorians: their desire to steal or destroy this super-weapon will surely outweigh their fear of the planet. Once trapped in combat, the entire fleet, led by myself, will converge around them, dealing them a blow they could not dream to recover from."

"I would like to volunteer to lead our ground forces on Malachor," Malak offered.

"Actually, I would prefer Generals Narbon and Kae to lead this mission."

They accepted and the Council was dispersed. Arren Kae caught up to Revan in an elevator.

"What's this about Revan?" she implored.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this," she pointed to his dark robes. "And this callousness. It's like you don't care about anything anymore."

"Ha! You're hardly in a position to question me," Revan lashed out. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about, Revan?"

"I'm talking about your relationship with Yusanis. You lied. I found out how long you had been with Yusanis. _Years..._ For _years_ you were leading me along."

Arren's eyes filled with tears, half due to guilt and half as she saw her old friend slipping away. "I'm sorry Revan," she said, frantically brushing away tears. "But I didn't want to hurt you."

"Ah," he said, mocking enlightenment, "and I suppose that's why you had the Jedi Council terminate my apprenticeship, without even telling me why. And then...and then letting me worry that I was the father of that little curse!"

For the first time since she'd known Revan, Arren was afraid of him. "I-I'm sorry for what I did Revan..."

She didn't know Revan, not the way he spoke nor acted.

"Prove yourself at Malachor."

* * *

The scene at Malachor was utter chaos. It was the third day of hostilities there. Arren Kae led a squad of men pushing back a Mandalorian assault on a Republic base. Casualties had been high, and the glorious arrival ofRevan's fleet was overdue. 

But Arren pressed forward, toward the Mandalorian flank, repeatedly deflecting hostile blaster bolts with her green lightsaber as she went. Behind her, a dozen weary men, the remnants of her squad, marched, blasting aimlessly into the smoke and dust ahead of them. Ahead of them was a line of Mandalorians taking cover behind a small rampart. She stopped, calling her men to take refuge in a rocky outcropping.

It was a horrible place to be; a terrible nightmare that most would never wake from. She looked up and saw Republic and Mandalorian craft engaged in dogfights. One ship took a hit to its engine and came roaring down just a few dozen feet away from their position. The fiery inferno and ear-shattering bruit that followed caused several of her soldiers to break down.

"Come on men!" she pleaded desperately. "This is the last battle. We've got the Mandalorians trapped. We _cannot_ lose! Pull yourselves together!"

"I can't take it General!" one of the troops called out in anguish. "It's never been this bad."

"You're wrong! We've been through worse than this, and we always held together," she lied. In truth, no other battle in the campaign compared to this. She had seen basilisks ambush on her positions, fought ankle-deep in mud, and slain more than her fair share of fatalistic Mandalorians. And still nothing compared to Malachor V. There was something suffocating about the very air on this planet.

"General," a woman fiercely loyal to Arren named Devvers said, "I don't think we have the numbers to overrun the Mandalorian position."

Arren closed her eyes and nodded in silent agreement. She tried to center herself by thinking about her daughter, but she found it almost impossible for her mind to escape the madness of Malachor. "You're right," she admitted finally. "You're _all_ right. Our long-range artillery bombardments can keep the pinned down. I'll call for reinforcements."

Her squad sighed in momentary relief. She took out a holocomm that had been clipped to her belt and dialed through to headquarters. General Valin Narbon's hazy blue figure then came into view.

"Valin, we're stuck in sector 4G—78937," she said. "We'll need back up in order to take the Mandalorian position."

"Casualties are astronomical all over, Kae," he said. "The Mandies are putting up stiff opposition. It's going to be a while before I can send you reinforcements."

Frustrated though she was, she understood his predicament. "Fine, just keep shelling the Mandalorians until you send help."

"Will do," he said firmly. "May the Force be with you, Master Kae."

"And with you," she said, closing the holocomm. "We'll it looks like we won't be getting reinforcements any time soon."

The members of her squad, she knew them so well now, took the time to compose themselves and perhaps have a small meal. She ripped open a pant-leg and proceeded to place a medpack on a wound she'd been neglecting. She imagined a wedding day with Yusanis, all bright white and silver, Brianna held in her arms. But the vision was fleeting, as the harsh reality of Malachor rushed back with the gut-wrenching sound of a storm beast.

It bounded rapidly across the blackened landscape, and before anyone could react it had jumped onto Devvers brutally attacking her. Arren sprung to action and tossed her lightsaber at the beast's head as blaster fire exploded from her squad's guns. The beast fell, decapitated, but it was too late for Devvers. She died moments later in a pile of her own blood.

It was almost too much to bear for Arren. She held back tears as the sight of a Republic troop transport approached. It landed a few minutes later and she came to the side of the craft as it unloaded troops.

"Your here early," she said to Valin Narbon as he stepped off the transport, pushing back the memory of Devvers' death.

"We're still stretched pretty thinly, but I thought I'd give you a hand. Air support says the Mandalorian's are pretty well fortified back there, but with the Fleet engaging the Mandalorian Navy we can spare a bombardment."

_Let's just get this over with_, was the mantra she repeated over and over to herself. "Alright," she said, looking over the heavily laden and dirtied soldiers. "This is it. We've got the numbers, the skill, and the equipment. Now it's our chance to rout those scum-sucking Mandalorians once and for all!"

The soldiers cheered, and when Valin gave the order they charged out onto the field of battle. It the heat of the ensuing skirmish, strategy and tactics melted into instinct and impulse. Arren had come to realize why the Jedi cautioned against the emotions that arose in combat.

Her lightsaber finally met flesh. Mandalorian armor was no match for pure energy. She slashed, and stabbed, and cut until at last the little berm of blackened soil, that was the Mandalorian rampart, had been taken. On other worlds, this would have been an occasion to rejoice, but soaked in sweat with toxic air choking her lungs, Arren Kae could only feel that the Force had a terrible fate in store for her.

She glanced to her right just in time to see Valin deactivate his lightsaber, and reach for his commlink. "Yes, Revan," he exasperatedly greeted the image of Revan Naxala.

She couldn't hear what Revan said next, the sound of a passing troop transport was made it impossible. Valin walked over to her, "Revan is recalling me to the space battle. Can you handle things here?"

She looked at the still lingering image of Revan. "This will be my last battle," she said. "I'll do what needs to be done."

"Farewell Arren," Revan said, before disconnecting his holofeed.

"Goodbye Arren," Valin said, turning to leave.

"Goodbye."

* * *

As Valin Narbon disembarked his shuttle aboard a massive star-cruiser, his commlink sounded again. It was Revan. 

"General Narbon," Revan said; he had ceased to address him as Valin. "Go to the bridge of this ship and order the fleet to move descend to a lower orbit of Malachor."

"Sir," he said stiffly, entering a "Captain Ven tells me that the fleet is already expending a lot energy just staying in orbit, here."

"I did not ask for your advice, General," Revan barked. "Draw the Mandalorians as close to the planet as you possibly can, and do it immediately. Report back in two minutes for further instructions."

"As you command," Valin said, angrily stowing the device in his pocket. Revan did not seem to be making any effort to reach the stalemated battle on Malachor. Valin was beginning to doubt that his fleet had truly been delayed. _But why? None of this makes sense_.

He paced the bridge, observing from the large windows as plasma fire lit up in the vacuum of space. The Republic's wedge-shaped ships appeared equally matched. "Supreme Commander Revan insists that we move the fleet closer to Malachor," he said, still looking out the window.

"But it doesn't make any sense, General," Captain Ven pleaded. "We can barely hold the Mandalorians, any closer and our strength will only lessen."

"I don't care whether it makes sense, Revan commands it!" Valin snapped, the strain of battle finally reaching his core.

Closer the fleet moved.

"Supreme Commander, the fleet is within 200,000 kilometers from the surface of Malachor V," Valin reported.

"Excellent," Revan said. "It is time to end this battle, and this war once and for all."

"How?"

"I apologize for my earlier deception, however, the reason for moving the Mass Shadow Generator to Malachor was so that it could be used against our enemies. The device has been completed and is ready for activation."

"The Mass Shadow Generator?" he replied, incredulously. "We've got a hundred thousand men on the surface. We couldn't evacuate them without the Mandalorians noticing."

"Their sacrifice will allow so many more to live," Revan persuaded, in a low voice.

_To end this..._

"I...I..." he faltered, deciding on a course of action. _I can say 'no',_ he thought. But he didn't, "Send me the codes."

* * *

She knew what was coming in the moment before it happened. A vision of the Force opened her eyes to her own impending doom. It was unavoidable. _Strange that I'm not worried for myself._

She thought of Revan and mourned the loss of her friend. _He's truly fallen, hasn't he? _She mused rhetorically.

She thought of Yusanis and mourned that she could never share her love with him again, that she would never feel the warmth of his touch, that they would never be married.

And last, she mourned that she had failed. _I did all of this for Brianna! And now, she'll never know her mother! _

She fell to the ground on the desolate world of Malachor in anguish just as the planet began to shake violently. She let go of her hold on life in the moment before the disaster took place.

The ground broke open in great crevasses, forcing out superheated gases from the planet's core to burst forth and with green bolts of pure energy.

Dust and debris from the planet surged out into space, and then in an instant reversed itself, as the planet contracted. Malachor's weigh increased a thousand-fold, crushing everything on the planet, and downing nearby ships from orbit...

Those who made it out of Malachor did it barely, and were changed forever.

* * *

"Senator, Senator," an aide said, nudging Yusanis from his sleep. At the conclusion of the Mandalorian Wars he had gained a great deal of Honor and Glory for the Echani, and was praised as a hero. Not long after, he took an appointment to represent the Echani worlds in the Senate. But his heroic shell was thin, beneath it a broken man. 

"Yes," he said, waking and running a hand through his disheveled white hair.

"There's a man here to see you, a fellow Echani," the aide said.

"Allow him in," he said straightening himself up.

The door to his Senatorial office slid open revealing an Echani general he'd fought with during the wars.

"Oh," he said exasperatedly, "I'm so glad you're here. King Alanuis has been assassinated!"

"What!" Yusanis exclaimed. King Alanuis held the title of King of the Echani, a highly symbolic but nonetheless honorable role.

"Just this morning," the man said, catching his breath. "Apparently, he was at his Palace, when he was suddenly gunned down by an assassin droid. It looks like Darth Revan is behind it."

_Darth Revan..._the name boiled his blood, but he hadn't been able to act against him after Malachor as he and much of the fleet had disappeared. _A murderer and nothing more_.

"I'm tired of sitting here mourning for those who've died," he said. "Perhaps, I can stop Revan. Yes. Challenge his honor and kill him in a battle."

"My Lord, that would be suicide. Revan's fleet would destroy you before you even got close."

"Somehow, I think he will allow me. We have unfinished business."

"It would still be suicide! They say Revan is unmatched in..."

"Then so be it," he said, loudly. "We all die. Why not an honorable death? Why not a death fighting for something, for someone?"

"But your daughters..."

"I've never been a father to them. Perhaps in death they will admire me."

"I offer you one last chance to leave now," Revan said, through his protective mask. Yusanis stood on the bridge of his flagship, a double-bladed sword held in his hands.

"Why would you give me such an option?"

"The same reason that I did not assign you to Malachor," he said, engaging his red lightsaber. "The child will need at least one parent."

"Why not Arren? Why did you have to kill her?" he asked, emotionally.

"She died for her betrayal!"

"No, she died, to feed your ambition!" he cried out, angrily lunging toward his opponent. "She died because, you wouldn't allow anyone else to love her. You wanted to posses her, just like you seek to posses this Galaxy."

"I assume this means that you aren't taking the opportunity to leave," he said, parrying Yusanis blow. "In any case, you don't know what you're talking about it, but that matters little because you will be dead soon."

Revan did prove to be unmatched by Yusanis' blade. All of Yusanis' preparation could not protect him, and eventually he was disarmed.

Revan spoke again the point of his saber at Yusanis' throat.

"Kill me!" he cried out.

"Begging for death?" Revan mused. "Is it so that you can join her? Or so that you will not have to face your own life, and the humiliation that it is? Regardless, I am willing to grant your wish."

He took the blade to the far side, preparing to deliver the killing stroke. "_Tell her I love her,_" he whispered, before killing Yusanis.

The unstoppable juggernaut of war had formed Revan, and in the end Revan became the juggernaut.

* * *

Endnote: I recognize that there's a lot of debate as to whether Arren Kae is really Kreia. I think it's a promising theory, but the jury's still out in my head. So, I tried to leave a little ambiguity there. If Kae did become Kreia the transformation would had to have been made on Malachor V. Read it however you wish... 


End file.
